


Take care (of urself) [授翻]

by RSGS



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Relationships: Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs
Kudos: 2





	Take care (of urself) [授翻]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Aromaticselixir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromaticselixir/pseuds/Aromaticselixir). Log in to view. 



Daveed對著躺在他身邊的Rafael笑了起來。

這是一個寧靜的早晨。少數只有他們兩個，單獨的，在一起的時刻。

Rafael轉過身面對Daveed，他打著哈欠，能和躺在身旁的他的朋友一起醒來讓他忍不住微笑著。

距離他們上次見面已經幾個月過去了，Daveed無法不注意Rafael的變化。

他消瘦下去了。看起來更疲憊，更瘦小。

"早安。"Rafa說。Daveed只是繼續對著Rafa笑，傻傻的，有點沒睡醒。

他把手放上他朋友的臉頰，用拇指輕輕摩娑著。

"你真漂亮。"Daveed低語，凝視著那張他已經看過千萬次的面容。他知道他這樣顯得有點變態，Rafa也會感到尷尬，但他不想管這些。

"Diggs。"Rafa拉長了音，把臉埋到枕頭裡掩飾尷尬。

"是真的！"Daveed堅持，"這是全世界我最喜歡的臉。"Daveed傾過身去親吻Rafa的臉頰。

"閉嘴。"

"你來啊。"Daveed不懷好意的笑起來，因為Rafa妥協的在他黝黑、雕刻般的身上落下一個輕輕的吻。

晚些時候他們窩在沙發上看Netflix。Rafa靠在Daveed的胸前，而Daveed則靠在沙發扶手上。

兩人完全沒有離開公寓的想法，然後Daveed說出了令他困擾的事。

"嘿Raf，"

"嗯？"

"今天早上，我說你很漂亮的時候，"

Rafael在聽到那個詞的時候縮了一下，"Yeah？"

"你知道我是說真的對吧？"

Rafael盯著電視，但沒有真的在看它，他只是在逃避眼神接觸。

"嗯對。"

" _Rafa_ 。"

"我們認真看電視好嗎？"Rafael比了一下電視，慌張又不安。

Daveed感覺他朋友瘦小的骨架從他身上離開，在沙發上坐直。他沒有試圖把他拉回來，但他也沒有打算放棄這個話題。

"Rafa，"他暫停了節目，扳過他的下巴好直視他，"怎麼了？"

"不要那樣叫我。"Rafa緩慢、冷冷地說。

"什麼？"

"不要說我漂亮。"

Daveed不解的皺起眉，Rafa嘆了口氣開始解釋。

"這很蠢但就是，你高大、強健、精壯，他媽的，有的時候在你身邊我都感覺自己狼狽不堪。就是，那個詞，"漂亮"這個詞應該配上那些──更特別的東西。"

Daveed驚愕的看著他，幾乎被傷痛掩埋。

"你他媽在說什麼？"

"Diggs，我只是說實話而已。沒有人會看著我們兩個然後覺得這個蒼白乾癟的小子和走在他身旁那個健美的男人一樣好看。就是這樣，這是事實。"Rafa聳聳肩，而Daveed看起來就像剛被Rafael搧了一個巴掌。

"Rafa，你不能太看輕自己。我們的確是長得完全不一樣，但這不代表任何事。你依然是我所知最優雅美好的人，而你的內在甚至更美好。"

Rafael小小的笑了，"Diggs，我何德何能值得你這麼做呢？"

Daveed把他拉近一些，在他頭上吻了一下作為回應。

當Rafael補充"你可以相信任何你想要的Diggs，"時，他們正舒服的看著重播的CSI，"但我甚至想不起來我上次去健身房事什麼時候了。"他笑。

Daveed嘆氣，好像他很膚淺的只關心這些東西一樣。但當他靠得近一點觀察他的朋友，他沒辦法忽略他看起來有多虛弱和疲倦。

"Yeah，但你能記得你上次吃飯是什麼時候嗎？"Daveed戳了戳Rafael的肋骨。

他肯定是掉了些體重，但也只是他太忙了以至於──有的時候忘了點東西。事實上，他不記得他上次吃東西是什麼時候。

"呃，呃。三，或四？"

"天？"

Rafael膽怯的點點頭。他不是故意忘記的，他只是有太多狗屎東西要做害他分心。

當Daveed不在的時候他沒有理由做一頓飯搞髒碗盤，大部分的時候他從工作坊回來就直接睡了。

Daveed露出震驚的表情。

"我真他媽是一個失職的男朋友！"他從沙發上跳起來直奔廚房。

"Diggs回來，"Rafael嚎叫，"我們就繼續在這裡賴著啦，我想你了。"

Daveed不理他，他把Rafael的櫥櫃翻得朝天，然後又瘋狂搜索冰箱。

"我也想你，但我在這裡而你的廚房什麼鬼都沒有。我要去買東西。"Daveed抓起他的鑰匙和外套，Rafael站起身想和他一起去，立刻得到一陣頭暈。

Daveed輕輕把他放回沙發上，並拉了一條毯子給他。

"抱歉Raf，你需要休息。顯然你沒辦法照顧好你自己，那就必須由我來了。"

Rafael嘗試反抗，但馬上被一個哈欠打斷，Daveed傻笑著直到表情又回到了擔憂的神色。

他彎下腰親了親Rafael的臉頰，"我馬上回來。"

Rafael沒有發現自己睡著了，直到他因為Daveed開門的聲音而起床，看他提著兩袋雜貨。

"親愛的我回來了。"他故意地唱著。

Rafael看著面前的景象笑了出來。

"顧家的形象套在你身上不錯啊。"Rafael戲弄道。

"去你的。好啦現在，你想吃什麼？"

Rafael大笑，"都可以。你買了什麼？"

"不，這只是一些以防我又不在家的食物。你晚餐想吃什麼？你一定餓了。"

"我是說我猜，我只是很想見你。我其實在想...其他事。"

"你真是滿腦子黃色廢料。"

"嘿你今天也還沒吃任何東西。"

"但我不是試圖餓死自己的那個人。這樣吧，我來給你個驚喜。"

"聽起來不錯。"Rafa躺回去睡覺，帶著微笑。

Rafael再次醒來，聞到從他的廚房飄來溫暖好聞的味道。

他在沙發上翻了個身，看到Daveed端著兩碗起司通心粉走向他。Rafa大笑出聲，這是Daveed少數會做的菜之一，但它的味道總是很好，是Rafa的最愛。

Daveed遞給他裝的滿滿的一碗，然後在他旁邊坐下，小心翼翼的看著他。

"Diggs。"

"Yeah？"

"不要再盯著我了。"

Daveed不好意思的低下頭看著他碗裡的食物。

"對不起babe，我只是擔心你。"

"我是個天殺的成年男人Daveed。我可以顧好自己的，我只是最近太忙了。我們都是。"

"我們一直都很忙Raf。你必須一直都照顧好自己。"

Rafa哀號。

"我沒在開玩笑，"Daveed繼續說，"我不敢想像你過的不好。餓到自己，或想著自己很醜。我討厭我沒辦法在你身邊，我沒辦法每天告訴你你有多美，我沒辦法時時刻刻知道你過得如何，這幾乎讓我快死了。Rafa，如果你發生任何事──"他停下來，把眼淚憋回去。

Daveed心亂煩惱的樣子讓Rafael眼裡充滿驚訝。

"我只是，希望你能多關心自己像我關心你一樣。"

Rafa坐起來放下碗，把Daveed拉的離他更近一點，小聲的安撫讓他靜下來。

Daveed的雙手環過Rafa的頸部，他感覺到肩膀的布料因為Daveed的眼淚變得潮濕。

"對不起，"Rafa輕輕在正啜泣著的Daveed耳邊說，"我會努力照顧好自己的。"

Daveed坐起身看著Rafa。

"你答應？"Daveed因為流淚打起了小嗝。

這個畫面讓Rafa心碎。

"用MC Hammer的生命發誓。"

Daveed笑了出來，尷尬的抹掉臉頰上的淚水。"Shit，我真是一團糟。我才是照顧你的那個記得嗎？"

Rafa聳肩，"我們是一個team。我們互相照應。"

Daveed笑，"所以你答應要每天好好吃飯了？"

"答應。"

"是健康的食物，不是一些麥片餅乾好嗎？"

"好。"Rafa大笑，然後把他拉進一個吻裡。

"我要更常打給你，"Daveed說，"我要每天打給你，然後每天晚上跟你視訊。"

"好。"

"Rafa？"

"Yeah Diggs？"

"我愛你。"

"我也愛你。"Rafa小聲地說，"我愛你勝過世上任何東西。"


End file.
